


I knew you were trouble

by prettyskylark



Category: Glee
Genre: Bad Boy Blaine, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyskylark/pseuds/prettyskylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dating a badboy who can be an absolute asshole can be hard. But when he comes to throw pebbles at your window and apologize, not forgiving him can be even harder (written for the klaine week 2013: day 2- skank/badboy).</p><p>Link to the fic on my tumblr: http://ohhthereuare.tumblr.com/post/45217787002/i-knew-you-were-trouble</p>
            </blockquote>





	I knew you were trouble

Kurt woke up and when he cracked his eyes open just a tiny bit, deep darkness was still covering everything. He turned but sweet sleep didn’t want to come back, something bugging him at the back of his mind.

_Tap tap tap_

He sat straight at his bed, the sudden movement making him dizzy for a moment. Before any fearful thoughts could make him paralyzed, he slowly came to his window, peaking out carefully.

There, standing with a handful of pebbles, broad shoulders clothed in his signature dark leather jacket, was Blaine.

“Blaine?” Kurt hissed down at him.

At the sight of his boyfriend, even annoyed, the shorter boy smiled broadly, dropping the stones and moving to the tree. He pulled himself up on a branch, deftly reaching the window’s frame and stepped in.

“Well, about time, Hummel, I thought I would freeze to death there.”

“Maybe you should.”

He honestly wasn’t expecting Kurt’s welcoming arms open and waiting for him but it still hurt a little.

“Ouch, looks like it was warmer down there.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I came to talk.”

“I don’t think there’s anything to talk about.”

“I came to apologize.”

When Kurt looked up at him, the playful glimmer was gone from his eyes, replaced with determination and honesty.

“I was acting like a total ass and I’m sorry” he stepped closer and as Kurt wasn’t trying to push him out, he took his boyfriend’s hands in his, squeezing.

“I’m not justifying myself right now but I want you to know it all scares the shit out of me. All the relationship crap. I don’t know how to act, don’t know what to expect and most importantly don’t know how to meet up with your expectations. But also I don’t know how to live with you like that, to be able to count on somebody that’s not myself. I know I can but I still don’t know how to. I care about you too much to screw this up but apparently I already managed to do that.”

Kurt smiled at him slightly, hands squeezing back and Blaine felt his heart lighten up.

“How did you even get in here?” the taller boy asked after a moment.

“Puckerman dropped me by. He said if I don’t come back in five minutes, he’s coming home. I believe it’s been more than five minutes. Are you going to let your boyfriend walk all the way to his house alone, in the middle of the night?” he asked, voice playfully innocent, eyes getting impossibly huge and puppy-ish. At times like these Kurt wondered how he could pull that off with his black leather jackets, torn jeans and cigarettes.

Kurt groaned, tugging Blaine by his hand to the direction of his bed.

“You’re the worst boyfriend ever.”

“But I’m _your_ boyfriend”

He felt the shorter boy smile against his lips as they made it to the bed, boots and the jacket coming off on their way, leaving Blaine in a thin white t-shirt and his dark skinny jeans. Kurt moaned as Blaine’s tongue curled around his own, sucking lightly. Usually there was nothing worse than smoking- it only made your clothes stink and cancer have its way with your lungs. But the way it mixed with Blaine’s raspberry scent and making the minty taste of his mouth just a bit bitter…

He felt Blaine’s hand grip at his hips, rutting slowly against them but it didn’t feel quite _right_.

“Pants off” he panted against Blaine’s lips, fingers already working at the zipper.

“So bossy” the shorter boy breathed out with a smirk before crying out softly at the feeling of their cocks separated by only two layers of clothing. Kurt slid his hands under Blaine’s t-shirt, palms skidding across his bare back.

They held onto each other, open mouths touching but not kissing, hips rocking slowly, bringing them closer to the climax until the room filled with broken moans and cut breathes.

They’ve never gone further than that. They’ve never felt the need to. Not even tonight. Everything was perfect.

As much as he didn’t want to move, he knew he would regret it in the morning. Kurt cleaned them both out, before crawling back into his bed, covering them both with a fuzzy comforter and snuggling against Blaine’s chest. Not even a second later, strong arms wrapped around his middle.

“Blaine?”

“Hmm?” he hummed sleepily against Kurt’s hair.

_I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you…_

“Goodnight”

He felt Blaine’s mouth place a gentle kiss at the back of his neck, lips curving in a smile.

“You, too, beautiful”

_I love you, too._


End file.
